Right Where I Belong
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Randy and Ashley have been together for almost 5 years. But what happens when Ashley starts to feel a bit neglected and ignored? Will Randy save the day? Or... Will he walk away? FIND OUT!


2 weeks. 2 fucking awful, useless, no sex weeks. Hell I don't even think we've had a meaningful conversation in that time frame. I'm so fucking done with the almighty Randy Orton. Yes, you heard me right. I'm in a relationship with Randy. Well, was in a relationship. I'm leaving. Packing my shit and walking the fuck away.

It's not even his ego that bothers me. I mean, let's be real, he has a reason to be so into himself. But no, it's not that. It's that I've been traveling with him for 6 months.

I left EVERYTHING for him, and now the last couple weeks, he acts like I don't exist. He works and then goes out with his buddies. I come onto him, he tells me he's too sore or too tired. In fact, I don't remember the last time he gave me a really good dicking.

I mean, we had sex up until a couple weeks ago, yes. But, it hasn't been good for some time. It felt like he was just going through the motions so I would shut up. I've never faked an orgasm so many times in my damn life! He doesn't even eat my pussy like he used to. He LOVED going down on me at one point. He was a slut for it! Always begging me to let him taste me no matter where we were.

When we would go out to dinner, he'd ask for a booth and demand I not wear panties so he could finger me the whole time and then whisper in my ear about how I tasted better than his meal.

It was magical! I've never felt more wanted in my life. I never had a chance to initiate any contact because he was always all over me!

Now? He hasn't even hugged me in 2 weeks. Finally, I stop packing and just sit in the middle of the floor and sob. I love him, I really do. But I can't take this anymore. I'm sooo mentally exhausted.

Shit, he's here. I was gonna have this done before he walked in! I swipe at my eyes furiously trying to hide any evidence that I've been crying. Too late.

"Hey Ashl-... What the fuck?" He looks at me sitting in the middle of all my suitcases, clothes strewn about everywhere.

"Randy, we need to talk." I say as I start to stand up and slowly approach him.

He takes my hand as he sits on the bed, placing me in his lap. My resolve to leave him slowly diminishing. Here goes nothing.

"Randy, are you happy with me?" I look him in the eye and he can see I'm being sincere.

"Of course I am, Ash. Why would you think otherwise?" He strokes the back of his left hand down my slowly blushing cheek.

"Well, I've been feeling kinda ignored lately. I mean, you barely touch me at all. And this is the most we've talked in almost a month. I don't know what to think, Randy. I'm a little heartbroken."

He takes my face in his big strong hands and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. I didn't even realize I'd begun to cry again. Then, he places the most gentle kiss on my forehead.

He lingers there for a few seconds and then cocoons me in his arms. Just holding me. Neither one of us speaking a word. Then, he stands up and gently lays me on the bed on my back.

"Undress me, baby girl." He smiles down at me as my fingers fumble with the button on his jeans.

Finally it opens and I slide those and his briefs down to his ankles where he steps out of them and tosses them somewhere around the room. Then, I rise off the bed and remove his t-shirt. Clutching it in my hands and bringing it to my face to breathe in my baby's natural smell and the axe cologne he wears for me.

Oh god, the scent is intoxicating. I genuinely just wanna stuff his t-shirt down my panties and get off on it. Damn it, focus Ashley! He gently pushes my collarbone and I sit back on the bed, bouncing just a little.

"Scoot back up to the pillows babe. This first bit is strictly about you and only you. My baby. My favorite little baby girl ever." As he speaks, his eyes trace over every little inch of my body. Focusing harder on some areas than others. He crawls up the bed until he's hovering over me. He plants a kiss over my hair on my right temple.

"This hair. So soft and silky. Always looks like you spend a million bucks to get it done. Feels so orgasmic threaded through my fingers when I fuck you from behind and you beg me to pull it. One of the best feelings ever, babe. So sexy."

"These ears. So supple. Love to suck on your earlobe. I love the sounds you make for me. The way your breath hitches when I nibble on it. The way you moan so soft and high pitched when I pull on it. But, these ears are also good for something else; listening. You've always been a great listener when I've needed someone. Always having your mans back. Don't you, babe?" I nod. "Yeah you do." He smiles at me.

Then he kisses all over my neck, saving my sweet spot for last and lingering again. "Mmmmm and this neck. This neck is the perfect canvas for all my marks I want to leave on you. Claim you so every fucker in the world knows to fuck off. Every time you wear a hickey from me so proudly, my ego swells babe. It's fascinating."

My face is slowly growing red. I've never done well with being the sole center of attention. But, I stay still and let him continue. "Your shoulders carry the weight of the world on them, but you still exude such sexy confidence. And it's all from your shoulders. Your arms are so strong. Not too body-builder like, but still strong and tight. And these hands. Hands so small and soft, but can reign me in in a split second when I lose my temper or I'm nervous or something. The only hands I long to hold and the only hands I want to feel touch me. Touch me in all of my secret places. These hands are the hands of my love and that's all I need.

Then, he unbuttons my blouse but leaves it on. My bra has a front clasp so he undoes it and my breasts spill out. He immediately sucks the left nipple in his mouth, and just holds it there for a minute. Then he's like an infant breastfeeding from its mother. Sucking hard and quick.

Repeating his motions on the right side, my nails scratch at the back of his head and his back. He can bring me over the edge of ecstasy quicker than anyone I've ever been with. He knows my body so well. It's embarrassing and satisfying all at once. Now, he's speaking again.

"This stomach. You take such good care of your body, babe. I love how toned your stomach is, but you still have that very tiny percentage of baby fat and it's so enticing. I love to nibble on it and kiss it and touch it and I especially love cumming on your stomach. You look so good all strung out and limp from your high that I often times can't help letting myself go anywhere besides this stomach. I know we've talked about children in our future, and if I'm being completely honest, I absolutely cannot fucking wait to see you all pregnant and swollen with my seed. Your body acting as a machine making our child and as a temporary home keeping that child safe and sound. God, I'm getting so fucking horny just thinking about it." He pulls on his ball sack as he says the last sentence. I reach my hand up wanting to stroke him but he catches my wrist and pins both of my arms to the bed.

"No baby. Not yet. I'll have my turn. But right now it's about you. I've been a shitty, neglectful boyfriend and this is my way of making it up to you. Please. Let me do this." I look in his eyes and I see lust, desire, pleading, but I also see something I haven't in quite some time; love. Pure, unbridled, undeniable love.

I feel him kissing all over my thighs now. Then, he clasps his strong hands around them forcefully. God I love when he goes all dominant with me! "These thighs drive me fucking wild. The way they feel around my waist as we make love, or around my head as I make you orgasm again and again with just my mouth. The way they sway with your movement when you dance or just walk. They're thick but toned and I'm so crazy about them. Your feet. So small and cute."

I giggle. "Roll over babe." Once I'm situated on my stomach he starts again. But this time, he takes me by surprise.

Soon, I feel his hard cock in between my ass cheeks and his lower abdomen against my lower back. Then, before I can even prepare for it, his strong hand is in my hair again. This time he pulls my head back as far as it will go and slides his cock between my ass cheeks a few times. And just like he mentioned earlier, I moan for him. Loud, throaty sounds from deep in my belly as he continues to mimic fucking me from behind.

Then he lets go of my hair and lays his body on top of mine, putting his hands underneath me to grab my breasts. "God I could hear that sound for the rest of my life and never tire of it."

"You know what else I could never tire of? You. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, your back. Perfect for scratching in the midst of ecstasy or kissing and biting when I have you in this position. This is another place I love to cum. The warmth of my seed always makes you gasp. It's like, you know it's coming, but the contrast of hot and cold still takes you by surprise."

"Now, this ass. So many things I could say about this ass. Such a nice, round, full, bubbly butt. I love to spank it." He spanks me hard. "I love the way it turns red for me when I have to punish you for being a bad girl. I love the way it jiggles for me when I'm fucking you. I love biting it, and mostly" he spreads my ass cheeks and I feel my hole clenching.

"I love putting things in this hole and watching it swallow them up. My tongue fits very well in this hole. So does my cock." He pushes the bulbous mushroom head of his huge thick cock inside my ass. "Or even a toy. It's just such a tight hole. I love experimenting and seeing what I can fit in it each time we play." I hear the click of a camera and then he's showing me his phone. On his phone is my ass with his cock head inside the hole. "Mmmm doesn't that look good, my sweet girl? Hmm?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" I can hear that douche-y, cocky grin in his voice.

"Yes Sir." He dismounts me as he chastises me.

"Good girl." Then, he spreads my legs as far as they can go and my pussy is now on display for his eyes. He drags a single finger from the hole to my clit and then I hear the suction of him licking my essence from his digit.

I have no time to prepare as he sticks his face between my legs and goes to town on my soaked center. Eating my pussy like he's on death row and it's his last meal. All too soon, I orgasm. All over his mouth and chin and in his mouth. As I come back down, I hear him continuing his body worship.

"Oh baby. I love this tight little pretty pussy. So pink. So wet all the time for me. Hole clenches so perfectly when you're aroused. Clit so tight and puffy. I love the way your muscle holds onto my body when I'm inside you. My tongue, my fingers, but especially my cock. Your pussy holds onto it so nice and tight. It's almost like you're never gonna let me go. The wet slide of our bodies together is music to my ears babe. Just like your moans and screams of ecstasy. Fuck, you're so hot! God Ashley, I fucking love you baby." His breathing is heavy now and I know he's becoming aroused beyond comprehension. So, I roll over on my back and sit up.

Both of us naked and exposed, I grab his hands in mine and look him in the eyes. "I love you too baby. Thank yo for this. And... I'm ready. I'm ready to give my entire self to you, babe. I want kids, I want marriage, I want it all with you. So, why don't you lay down with me, put that nice piece of man meat inside me and give me your baby? Come on Randy, fuck me. Get me pregnant."

By the end of my speech, we're laying down. Me on my back with my legs open and him hovering over me teasing my slit with the head of his dick. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes. Positive. Now please impregnate me. Please."

"Say no more." With that, he slides himself slowly inside my wet clenching center. As soon as he bottoms out, he starts thrusting. I'm in pure heaven as he takes me for his own. Marking me and claiming me for all the world to see. Moaning my name as I start to thrust against him. That night, we fuck for hours in any and every position. He gave me his load 3 or 4 times. It was just like it was supposed to be. I never once thought about my luggage and belongings thrown around the room again that night. I was right where I belonged.


End file.
